I Thought She Was DEAD
by PLLSparia
Summary: Ally wakes up and sees that someone broke into her house. The next thing she knows, she's in a dark room, without her friends.


**I Thought She Was... DEAD**

**One Shot**

**Rating: T**

**Spoilers: Season 4**

**Summary: ****Ally wakes up and sees that someone broke into her house. The next thing she knows, she's in a dark room, without her friends.**

**Couples: Spoby, ****Paily and Haleb**

**A/N: This is my first story, so please write all comments and please tell me on what I could do better. ****I won't be writing only one shots. Thank**** you and enjoy! :)**

****I thank my beta reader, Gate-Traveller16, for reading over my story.****

* * *

One Tuesday afternoon, Alison woke up on the living room couch. She looked around the room and noticed that the TV was on, playing some show she didn't recognize.

"I must have fallen asleep when I was watching T.V." Alison said to herself. She continued to scan the room until she realized the door was wide open, and she remembered that she didn't leave it like that. "Why is my door wide open? Did someone break in?" Alison walked over to the door and peeked her head outside. There was no one there. She ran her fingers threw her hair after she closed the door. Quickly, Alison walked to her safe to see, it was open and empty.

"Oh my god!" Alison screamed. "What happened?!" She ran over to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass of water to refresh her brain and gulped it down. _Ring, Ring. _She ran over to the couch and grabbed her phone. There was one message on her phone from a blocked number. She opened her phone and read the message out loud. "Having fun? I know I am. If you need anything, just **A**sk. Kisses -A". She quickly scrolled through her contacts and texted Em, Han, Spence and Aria "_I need to meet you ASAP at the Kissing Rock. Please hurry -Alison"_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Allison screamed.

Once the four girls got the text message,they all thought to themselves, "A".

**12 hours earlier**

_Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggg _The school bell rang. Spencer found Emily before heading into the school and asked, "Have you seen Ali?"

"No," Emily said. "Not since Monday, why?"

"I haven't gotten any text messages from her since then," Spencer explained. "Have you?"

Since Ali hasn't been texting Spencer, she has become suspicious of Ali because Ali may be avoiding her. She figured she could go to Allison's house after school and look at her backyard. She texted Toby to tell him she would be heading to Ali's so he wouldn't be worried about her. Spencer was almost done the message she was going to send to Toby when Emily answered Spencer's question. "No, I haven't got a message from Ally," Emily stated. "I was wondering why though, so I was going to call her." There was a sudden silence since Spencer didn't seem to be paying attention.

Emily said, "Spence?"

Spencer looked at her, getting out of her thoughts. "Yeah, what was that?"

"What are you doing?" Emily wondered suspiciously, since Spencer was acting suspicious.

"I'm texting Ally," she lied smoothly.

"Are you trying to hide something from me?" Emily asked peculiarly.

"No! Why would I do that?" Spencer asked. "Look I gotta go to history. It's about to start." Spencer ran towards to school, away from Emily. She wanted to know where Ally was and Spencer _always_ gets what she wants.

Aria and Hanna noticed Emily and Spencer talking when suddenly, Spencer ran away to school. Aria and Hanna walked up to Emily confused. "What was that about?" Aria asked.

Emily shrugged. "Nothing, she just had to get to class. Have you guys got any text messages from Ally or seen her since Monday?"

Aria shook her head. "No. Hey, where is she?"

"I don't know," Hanna said. "I haven't seen her either."

Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer haven't seen Alison since Monday. Everyone started to get worried about Alison because of what happened the last 4 years. They didn't want the same thing to happen all over again but in faster motion. They knew what was coming and it wasn't good. _If_ that happened again, the girls would be heartbroken, even if they did find who A was and weren't shocked about it. They would be furious and sad. Now, they are all hoping that it's not happening again.

**Present Time**

"Let me go!" Alison yelled at the person who was standing in front of her. Alison was tied to a chair in the middle of a room. She didn't know where she was and who wanted her.

"You can yell all you want. No one can hear you," a man's voice explained.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?!" Alison yelled again, while struggling to get out of the chair. She started crying.

"Let me go-o-o" Alison sobbed. Her heart pumped faster and faster. She didn't know what this person wanted with her, but it must have been something important if she was kidnapped by them. It scared her half to death. If she knew who this person was, her life wouldn't have been wasted hiding away from the rest of the world.

"No!" the mysterious man yelled. "Now that I have you, all I need is Cece Drake." His voice sounded like a computer as if someone ran it through some sort of phone app. He looked at Alison one more time before leaving the dark room.

"Wait, where are you going? Let me GO!" Allison yelled, still sobbing her words. "Don't leave me! Please..." Alison stopped in the middle of her sentence. Someone stepped in front of her. Alison gulped.

The person said, "Thought I was... DEAD?" The person steps into the light in front of Ally. Alison looked in front of this person her. She recognized the person. Ally gasped.

"Mmmm-" The person interrupted Alison's mumble.

"Maya," the first person in the room said.

"Aren't you dead?" Ally asked while she sniffled. This was too much to handle. She wished this wasn't happening.

"Of course not. I'm too smart to die," Maya stated. "I faked it. I just put my necklace I was wearing and some of my clothes on the ground with fake blood on them so every would think I'm dead. Sore of like you."

"I didn't fake my death! Maya, someone buried me and I don't know who?" Ally said angrily.

"Well guess what, I know who did it. I also know Mrs. Grunwald pulled you out of the ground." Maya said.

"How do you know that? Are you A?" Ally questioned.

"Not exactly" Maya said. "Wait, why am I telling you?"

Ally shrugged. "Because you are not as smart as you think you are." Maya slapped her hard.

Alison was going to put her hand on her face when she realized that her hands were tied behind her. "Ouch!' Ally said.

"Do you know what that was for?" Maya exclaimed loudly.

"Yes I do! It's because of the crap I gave you. I'll do it again and you know I can!" Ally said speaking her mind. Maya left the room. Alison started to untie her hands out of the rope.

**...**

All four girls arrived at the kissing rock as soon as they could. Once they all arrived, they waited for Alison. It has been five minutes, then ten minutes, and soon enough, it became half an hour and Ally wasn't there. Everyone started to get worried.

"Where is she?" Hanna said "We've been waiting her from like, half and hour."

"We should just text her we're leaving" Aria said, since she had much more important things to do than to wait for a friend who wasn't going to arrive.

"No. What if she really needs us and we just left? I'm staying," Emily said.

"Well, I'm at least texting her to see where the hell she is," Hanna said.

_Where the hell r u? We've been here for half an hour. _

…

_Ding! _Ally's phone rang.

"What was that?"Ally said as she slowly undid her hands from behind her back without Maya or the other person noticing.

"You're phone," Maya said. "Hanna said 'Where the hell are you? We've been waiting half an hour." Maya said in a voice that was suppose to mock Hanna's. "Where were you going to meet them before I kidnapped you."

"I'm not saying anything!" Alison slipped her hands out of the ropes. Maya, who didn't notice this, was walking in front of Ally. It was time to act, Ally thought. Allison got up from her chair and punched. Maya. She started to kick her to the ground. Ally tied her up and grabbed her phone that Maya was holding. She quickly ran through the room and found the door. She opened it, and ran outside. Alison was being held in a trailer. She scanned the area and noticed that her house far away in the distance.

Alison texted Emily. _I'm in a trailer parked near my house please help! _She sent the message.

Instantly, Emily got the message and read it out loud _I'm in a trailer parked near my house please help!_ "Lets go." Emily said. Everyone got into Emily's car and drove to where they knew where trailers would be.

After some time of driving, they found a trailer that was parked in the middle of a forest. "There it is!" Aria said from the back seat. Emily pulled over. They got out of the car and noticed Ally in the forest.

"Ally! Oh my gosh! I was so worried!" Emily said as she pulled her friend into a hug.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah," Ally said. "I just missed you guys so much! And I was really scared!"Ally started to cry.

"It's okay," Aria said "We're here".

"Umm... why is Maya on the floor?!" Hanna says starting to panic as she looked inside the trailer. "I thought she was... DEAD!"

"Oh my god!" Emily said as she looked inside too. Everyone looked at the unconscious Maya that was on the ground.

"Emily, she's part of the A team. She faked her death," Ally explained, still crying a bit "She also faked loving you," Ally lied.

"I thought so," Emily said as she took one more look at Maya. "Let's go to my house, we'll talk when we get there."

* * *

That's it! Thank you so much! Reviews would be great :)


End file.
